


Switchfell | Atypical Verse

by Sincognito



Series: Switchfell Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Poisoning, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincognito/pseuds/Sincognito
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles based on my Switchfell AU, but based in LadyKit's Atypical series :D Please go and read her fic first, this won't make much sense otherwise!





	1. Scales and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve finally managed to get out this little ficlet I’ve been planning that is based on @itsladykit ‘s Atypical fic. Basically just how I think my Papyrus would fit into the AU if he was there - I also added Cash because he seems really interesting so far *-* 
> 
> “Saw Scaled Vipers include some of the species responsible for causing the most snakebite cases and deaths in the world.”

The warm summer waters were swaying back and forth with the waves, gently rocking the body of the dozing skeleton. He gave the occasional lazy swish of his tail, ensuring he didn’t drift too far towards the shore. Being spotted by some irritating monster or human would only be an inconvenience – it was better to stay closer to the rocky cliffs to avoid notice – he didn’t quite feel like having to throw anyone into the water when he could simply enjoy basking in the sunshine.

He lazily cracked his sockets open, squinting as his eye lights attempted to register his surrounds under such harsh light. Scanning the rocky beach along the water’s edge, he was surprised to spot a small cave opening, and entrance seemingly eroded into the side of the cavern and allowing a small measure of water to enter.

Cash rolled over onto his stomach, using his powerful tail to keep himself upright as he scrutinised it further. He couldn’t exactly say he was familiar with that particular part of the coastline, and the promise of possible exploration and adventure sang out to him, pulling him in closer. Or perhaps it was the tide dragging him closer, he couldn’t tell.

He hummed softly to himself, happily enjoying the sound of his own perfect tone for a few moments in thought before ducking under the water and beginning his approach. He stayed low, shadowing the outline of the coral and jagged stone as he proceeded to stealthily worm his way closer to the cave, pausing every little while to ensure there was no danger. A siren was no creature to be trifled with, but it never hurt to err on the side of caution when traversing unknown waters.

Once he had reached the point where the water flowed into the cave he surfaced again, taking another look. The entrance was far larger than it had appeared, and from his underwater viewing, it was also a lot deeper than he had first expected. Nevertheless, it still appeared to be deserted, despite his inability to see too far into the darkness beyond. However, being a monster used to the dark of the ocean he knew he would have no trouble navigating the tunnels, no matter how far they led.

He calmly sunk once more into the water, beginning to slowly creep through the large underwater passageways. He was forced more than once to use his arms to pull himself through gaps where the water narrowed, but he was otherwise able to simply give a few flicks of his tail to propel himself at a leisurely gait.

From the cave ceiling above hung small worms that were illuminated a bright blue, looking almost like the stars on a clear evening, and whenever Cash happened to breach the surface he would watch as small alien-like insects and lizards scuttled from the light of his magic that seemed unnaturally bright in such a dark place. It was like an entirely different planet, and despite the almost eerie atmosphere, he found himself deeply enchanted by its beauty.

Eventually, the water came to an end with a shallow pool, and the aquatic skeleton was forced to poke his head out of the water and balance on his front arms. The cave seemed to continue onwards, but unlike the area, he had just passed through there was light shining through a small opening at the highest point on the ceiling. It lit up the particles of dust that drifted through the air and cast deep shadows upon all of the stalactites and stalagmites.

The natural cave structure, however, was not what had caught the monster’s interest. Several metres from the water’s edge sat a large chest upon a raised stone platform. While the platform appeared crudely made at best, the chest was obviously something of high craftsmanship, its deep red wooden body, while old, still stood strong against the elements. It was edged with a slightly clouded silver metal that, while coated in a thick layer of dirt and possibly mould, could easily be polished and restored to its former glory. Strangely enough, the box’s wood was intricately carved with ancient etchings of large serpents. It triggered something deep within his memory, but he couldn’t quite recall what.

While normally he would have jumped at the chance to investigate the chest and its contents further, something put his body on edge, sending uneasy shivers all the way from the top of his neck to the tip of his tail. The possibility of finding himself some more riches was exciting, but still, his body screamed of danger and so he moved as slowly and silently as possible through the water and towards the rocky pool’s edge.

He sniffed the air but was uncertain what could be a dangerous creature’s scent and what was simply rot and damp. With each movement timid and carefully placed, the siren gently pulled himself from the water, beginning to drag his lengthy tail across the smooth stone with as little sound as possible.

He took another look around at the cave from his new vantage point, but still saw nothing of danger. However, his with mind reminding him constantly of the exciting chest he had yet to investigate, he was unsure if curiosity did not cloud his senses. Deciding to continue creeping forward, he was pleased when he managed to reach the object of his interest without problem.

Although he tried to pry the box open as slowly and quietly as possible, the rusted hinges creaked awfully and filled the cave with the unavoidably loud echoes. He tensed momentarily, pausing to listen for a moment before rearing up to consider the contents of the chest. He was stunned to find it filled with all manners of riches; and yet they were no common coins or jewellery, but rather elaborate golden tributes to ancient deities and alien objects that he sensed had been somehow enchanted.

In his excitement, Cash reached out to snatch a golden plate to inspect the illustration sketched onto its surface. It was the image of a many-armed human woman, riding astride a fierce tiger, holding weapons in some of her hands. He had never seen this particular goddess before – not that the siren spent much of his time studying ancient cultures – but due to his great love of expensive fabrics and gems, he could tell from the style of the clothing and jewellery adorning the woman that she hailed from some Indian philosophy.

He hummed in interest, his phalanges trailing over the picture and taking in all of the ridges and indents that covered its surface. It would take him many trips if he wanted to add the chest and its insides to his own treasure trove. He began to rummage about, pushing the gold at the top aside so he could search deeper when a sound caught his attention.

Cash’s head shot up from the confines of the wooden chest, his eyes darting around the cavern, but unable to spot what exactly was causing the sound. It was an odd noise to say the least – almost like water sizzling on a heated frypan – it was less than pleasant to listen to and more than a little unnerving. It had begun as only a soft sound, but it rapidly rose in crescendo until the horrible sound practically bounced off the walls.

From the gloom, the siren could only sit and watch as a slim, lengthy body of scales began to slither out from behind a few pillars. It was a serpent and a massive one at that. Its body was lined from head to toe in thick maroon scales and as it swept forward across the floor he could see that it was deliberately scraping the lines of scales against one another, creating the sizzling sound he had been alerted by.

While most of the body resembled a snake, the creature had the torso of a skeleton monster, one of its eyes alight with magic. It hissed softly, tasting the air with its tongue before its eyes settled on the smaller monster before it.

“Easy there, friend, ‘m just passing through,” Cash said quietly in as calm a tone as he could muster. He could feel a cold sweat beginning to form on his skull as he began to try and anxiously inch back towards the water. He knew better than to move too quickly, concerned that he would agitate the monster further, however, every time he attempted to move away the serpent would slither closer, looking him up and down with blazing intensity.

He didn’t even manage to get halfway back to the pool before the snake lunged forward with almost impossible speed. He grunted loudly as he was knocked onto his back, the air knocked from his non-existent lungs as the creature snatched his wrists. His momentary stupefaction gave the reptile just enough time to wind a few of its coils tightly around his waist and tail, ensuring it had a firm hold on him before lifting him up to its eye level.

With every slight relaxation of his tail’s muscles, the snake tightened its hold, quickly beginning to grow uncomfortably constricted. It was then that he was glad he didn’t need to breathe, otherwise, the monster could have easily begun to draw out the oxygen from his lungs and suffocate him a little more with every exhale. “I mean you no harm, Lamia” he choked out, continuing to try and free his arms.

It tilted its head, a soft rumble emanating from its chest, “I’m no Lamia,” it hissed, tongue slipping past its teeth to slide along one of its venomous fangs, “I am obvioussssly a Naga.” The snake, evidently a male from the sound if his voice and the general shape of his body, gave a soft chuckle, the tip of his tail reaching up to bind Cash’s wrists together behind his back.

“Wa’s the difference?” He growled, wincing as the scales jutting from the Naga’s body began to stab into his far less armoured tail. He couldn’t so much as twitch it anymore, only his chest and skull remained free.

The serpent’s jaw pulled upward in an almost playful smirk as his hands lighted upon Cash’s hips, “Nagasss are far sssuperiour to Lamiasss,” he began, humming to himself happily, “We are the guardiansss of ancient templesss and great treasuressss. We are sssemi-divine creaturesss, but you could probably tell that from my ssstriking good looks.”

Cash saw his opportunity for escape, offering a smirk of his own in return, “’course I could, handsome,” seduction was his forte – he wouldn’t make a very good siren if he couldn’t tell people exactly what they wanted to hear in order to lure them in – he slipped into the same mindset he used to trick unwary humans and monsters to their demise as easily as flicking a switch, “You’re feelin’ a little cold there, how’s about I help keep you warm?”

The Naga’s grip on him loosened as it moved closer, pressing its exposed ribs against Cash’s with what almost sounded like a purr, melting into the monster’s warmth. “Tha’s better now, isn’t it?” The snake was growing unweary, just like any monster beginning to fall under the siren’s charm, his body growing slacker with every passing moment and every silken word from the aquatic monster’s mouth.

“Mmm,” the serpent hummed back, tail uncoiling from Cash’s arms as he begun to slip into a relaxed haze. “I sssuppossse you’re not that bad, little fish,” He started to hum louder when the siren reached out and began to massage his ribs, his grip on the monster’s hips and tail almost non-existent.

Cash saw his opportunity, twisting from the creature’s grasp and practically throwing himself at the nearby water. He ignored the outraged snarl from the monster behind him, sliding across the ground faster than he’s ever moved in his life before plunging into the cool water. Unfortunately, he didn’t quite make it, a hand snatching his tail before he had the chance to flee and beginning to drag him back and out of the water.

He began thrashing in panic, scrabbling at anything he could take a hold of before the serpent could get a proper hold on him. There was a sudden pain that shot through his fins as something sharp clamped down on them, easily piercing the soft ectoflesh. He wrenched his tail away from whatever had impaled his tail, feeling another sudden burst of pain as he managed to reclaim his lower half.

Without sparing another moment the siren was racing back through the caverns, ignoring the scrapes he gained from moving so irrationally through the narrow tunnels. Even under the water, he could hear the distant sound of the snake’s scales rubbing up against one another, spurring him on like a whip to a racehorse.

He dove out from the cave’s entrance, not caring if he was seen anymore, refusing to slow his rapid pace until he was back in familiar water far, far away.

Cash allowed himself to sink into the water, closing his eyes as he relived his rather narrow escape, breathing heavily. He certainly wouldn’t be going back for that treasure. With a grimace of pain, he looked down at his tail, frowning at the way the large fin had been torn apart, a small trail of his magic drifting from the open wound.

He reached out and touched the injury, his eyes narrowing at the slightly discoloured magic leaking out from alongside his ‘blood’. He began to rub at his temples, sighing softly as he felt a headache beginning to grow. However, his mind had begun to cloud over, making focusing quite a troublesome task.

Sensing something was wrong, he slowly swam towards a large gathering of rocks poking just above the water’s surface. With no little amount of effort thanks to the numerous golden chains hanging from his neck, he hauled himself onto the stones, laying himself down and glancing down to inspect his tail closer. From where the fin had been pierced, lines of maroon magic had started to wind up through his veins, infecting the limb with what he could only assume was some kind of venom.

He cursed, gritting his teeth as a foul mixture of bile and magic began to rise up into his throat, his head spinning and rendering him limp. He was no expert in healing magic, nor with venoms and potions, but even if he had been he wasn’t sure he could hold focus long enough to do anything substantial.

Cash closed his eyes, grumbling quietly to himself, a mixture of curses and complaints. He lay still, resigning himself to simply waiting until the venom’s potency had dropped and its effects wore off… or the possibility that they wouldn’t.

 

“The creator deity Brahma commanded Nagas to bite only the truly evil or those destined to die prematurely.”


	2. If Looks Could Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to write another Switchfell fic based in ladykit‘s amazing Atypical universe this time introducing Switchfell Sans (Night). This has NOT BEEN EDITED at all, I haven’t even looked through it once because I’ve been feeling very ill the past few days but I needed to write something before I died from a lack of writing.

There was an unnerving silence that had fallen over the forest like a heavy blanket, stilling the air and silencing the bird song for miles around, even the trees dared not to litter the ground with their fallen leaves nor fill the forest with the creaking sound of their ancient branches. No small animals scuttled along the unkempt pathway nor darted between the countless shrubs that lined the ground, and the grass had begun to dry out, snapping and crackling as Switch slowly weaved his way through the tightly packed plants.

He stopped abruptly, the glint of something reflecting into his eyes from the ground nearby. He reached down to retrieve the offending, metallic object, and hissed aloud to himself in unrestrained anger. Within the palm of his hand he held a machete; freshly sharpened, yet tainted with a shimmering purple liquid that was splattered across its length.

“Night!” The Naga called out, scanning the nearby area and beginning to feel the icy hands of fear clutch at his soul, “Night, are you there?”

Unfortunately, not even the wind would answer his calls, the silence continuing to reign over the ancient woodland. With his breath growing heavy and his soul pounding in his chest, Switch began to slither further along the pathway, searching desperately for a sign, any sign that the magic on the blade did not belong to his closest ally… his only friend.

He soon reached the end of the path without success. There stood an old oak, far larger and grander than any other the serpent had had the pleasure of witnessing, and below its ancient roots was the opening of a narrow tunnel. Switch leaned over the small entrance, feeling the ominous freezing wind that rushed up to greet him from its depths. He touched the blackened grass surrounding the den’s opening, watching as what has once been soft grass disintegrated into ash at the slightest disturbance. At least he knew his friend was home.

Without further thought the Naga began to descend into the pitch-black darkness of the thin tunnel system. While he was used to the dark of a cave, the narrow entrance made the massive snake begin to feel uncomfortably claustrophobic, and he was glad when he finally reached the main den.

Water dripped down from the roots that hung from above into small pools, and the frigid air from even further underground made the reptile shiver slightly and pull his clothes closer to his body. He was only able to avoid the cold water thanks to the light his maroon magic emitted, but off to one corner of the cavern he spotted a dim purple light.

Without further thought Switch closed his eyes, cautiously continuing to move in the light’s direction. “Night? I know you’re thhhere, are you sssafe?” he asked, his voice quiet and soft as he tried to hide the slight hissing sounds he made.

“Safe,” came the small reply. It was more than obvious that the other monster’s voice was strained and hoarse for some reason. However, Switch trusted his word, slowly opening his eyes and beginning to move closer to the small huddled form on the ground.

The smaller monster was curled in on himself, his tail and legs drawn in close to his chest, along with his arms that were each lined with beautiful amethyst feathers. While the feathers were hardly thick enough for actual flight, they could be used in other ways. There were more feathers along the skeleton’s spine that ended at the very top of his head where they formed a large crest that usually stood raised proudly in the air. But on that day they were lowered, pressed down firmly against the monster’s skull and only added to his pitiful appearance.

“Night?” Switch breathed softly, moving his body so that he curled protectively around the smaller skeleton, “Wh-What did they do to you?” His hands were shaking with barely contained rage. He would kill every last one of those pathetic humans, he would tear their bodies limb from limb and bathe the streets red.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small hand reaching up to clutch his own, the small monster smiling fondly despite the red cloth securely wrapped around his skull, obscuring his eyes from view, “Don’t,” he gave Switch’s hand a gentle squeeze, “I don’t want you to attack the village, it wasn’t their fault, not really. Don’t kill them Switch.”

The snake couldn’t help rearing up, his scales beginning to scrape along one another and creating their distinctive sizzling sound, “What do you mean?!” he snapped, hissing in disbelief, “Jussst look what they did to you! You’re ribsss have been ssslashed! How can you exxxpect me to jussst let thossse filthy creaturesss get away with thisss?”

Night’s smile didn’t falter despite the aggressive display, “They were just kids Switch,” The serpent paused, “I think they were just out exploring the woods, I scared ‘em is all, they just lashed out.” Almost as soon as the skeleton had spoken the words his face fell, “Besides, you wouldn’t be able to kill them anyway…I…” It was Night’s turn to begin shaking, but for an entirely different reason, “I looked at ‘em Switch, looked at ‘em dead in the eyes,” he choked, curling further into himself despite his injuries.

Switch was immediately upon the skeleton, coiling his immense body around him in some sort of hug, “It’sss okay Night,” he desperately tried to assure him, “Ya didn’t mean it, it’sss not ya fault.” Despite his gentle words the monster only shook harder.

“I- I should have known better, I… I should have… I should have…” he trailed off, blabbing between pained sobs. “Stars they were just kids Switch, they-they didn’t know!” Night began clinging to Switch’s coat, burying his face into his ribs, “They were just kids and I- I killed ‘em.”

Switch gently began to rub the back of Night’s skull, ruffling the silky feathers softly as he whispered quiet words of reassurance. He knew Night hated killing unnecessarily, but it was unfortunately something quite hard for the sensitive monster to avoid. It was why he lived all the way out, deep in the forest where no one would stumble across him. It was just the harsh reality of Night’s life.

It was dangerous to look at someone when you were a basilisk.


End file.
